Unspoken Desire
by FalloutOf-TraditionalExistence
Summary: Max has been thinking about Fang a lot... will she be able to control herself to secure the safety of her flock?
1. Unspoken desire

MAX P.O.V

From the time I had met Fang, he had been my second in command.

I had always thought of him as just that. A good leader, as I was.

But recently, I had begun having different feelings towards him. Each time he passed me I was extremely aware of the distance between us. Each time he spoke, the low tone of his three word sentences sent my head spinning. I had begun noticing the way his muscles tensed when he stretched, and the way his eyes seemed to go on forever, a deep sea of mystery.

I would suddenly become aware on occasions that I was sitting thinking about Fang. Just sitting, just thinking. Who knows what stupid looks were drawn upon my face. I was glad this was more often than not an alone occurrence.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what these feelings were, and most importantly what they would do to me. I had my flock to worry about. I didn't want distractions; as good as they may be…

I decided to confront Fang, as my second in command, not as the seductive image that flooded my mind. I needed his opinion. I needed him to be there for the flock if my mind escaped me in a time of peril. For this to happen, he needed to be clued in.

There was a forest quite close to the house that would be a good spot. Secluded. The house we were all staying in for the time being was large, and a lot of the walls were made of huge reflective sheets of glass, only one window however (the kitchen window) faced towards the forest. I figured that was a risk I would be willing to take, seeing as the only decent cook, therefore the only threat of entering the kitchen, was Iggy. No Problem there.

"Fang…" I started; he was sitting at the edge of the kitchen counter staring out the window into the grey sky. "…Fang, could we talk?" my palms began to sweat. This wasn't a normal reaction. Fang turned to me and just stared. I caught my breath for a moment as I was engulfed by his eyes. He raised his eyebrows slightly… encouraging me to continue. "Not here, out there." I leaned my head in the direction of the forest slightly beyond the garden's stone fence. Instead of answering, Fang stood and headed towards the door. As soon as I was released from his gaze I took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy.

Fang was already heading across the yard, closing the distance between him and the menacing looking forest. Quickly I was running over options in my head as to how to get the conversation started. It was no time at all before Fang stopped walking and turned about to face me. The house was just out of sight. A decent distance.

"Look Fang-" I started, but Fang spoke before I could find more words.

"Max… I have something I need to tell you…" He smoothly said. My mouth dropped open and quickly I regained control and shut it again. This was unexpected. "I have been having these strange urges to be near you… unexplainable urges," He continued. I tried to stay calm, but I could hear my heart beat quickly gaining speed… "I have been thinking of a way to get you alone, to tell you…" he dropped his gaze and a rush a colour hit his face. Was FANG blushing? I closed the distance between us a fraction before he looked up and made me stop in my tracks. "I can't take it anymore Max!" Fang groaned loudly and closed the rest of the distance between us.

His left hand grabbed my lower back, pulling me tightly to his body and his right hand held the side of my face gently… he searched my eyes… looking for permission? Barely millimeters between my lips and the lips I now realize I had longed for for far too long… I fiercely kissed him, keeping my eyes open to see his reaction. Creepy I know, but I needed to see his approval. Fang closed his eyes and started really getting into it. His mouth parted, and as I followed his lead, his tongue started to massage mine.

My breathing sped up and grew deeper. I didn't mind. My body was craving every inch of Fang. Every breath was a drop of antidote to the intense pain of wanting all of Fang at once.

I could feel Fang's breathing getting heavier as well and this made my heart burn with satisfaction. I hadn't been the only one feeling it. He had been just as aware of my presence these past few months as I had been of his.

I wound my right hand into a fist in his gorgeous head of hair. He pulled my hips closer to his body in reaction. I smiled. Fang's expression changed slightly as I watched his beautiful face. His eyes took on an 'all knowing' look and his smile twisted into a flirtatious grimace.

He suddenly, and a little violently, pushed me back towards a huge maple tree. At the same time a loud crack of thunder burst from the sky. I flinched, startled by the weather. Fang chuckled under his breath. He pulled my left hand that was resting on his shoulder, to his mouth and started to kiss my wrists. Up my arm, along my collar bone, up my neck, my body shuddered. I could feel the smile on Fang's face. He kissed along my jaw bone and finally his lips found mine again. He dove into the kiss with as much enthusiasm as last time. He started to slide his hands under the back of my T-shirt and slowly up my spine. The weather was cold, but I was warm in his embrace.

My right hand, still in his hair, pulled his face closer to mine. His skin so soft against my cheeks. One of hands had managed to venture to the front of my stomach. Fang held his hand there. I could sense his silent debate for a few moments. He lowered his hand, and started to slide into my jeans and briefs.

Oh god. Things were moving so quickly. Did I want this to happen… well of course I wanted this to happen. I made no moves to stop his hand. He lowered his fingers to glide along the top of my opening. I let out a small gasp. His hand immediately stopped, until I grabbed his arm and pushed it lower urging him to finish what he had started. I again could feel his smile. His fingers started to rub gently against my clitoris. I moaned. "Uhh." Fang used his other hand to pull my leg up onto his side. This was to give him more to work with. I was impressed.

His fingers started to speed up, teasing me. I gripped his hair tighter in my fist and he returned a moan. I was glad he was enjoying this as much as I was. The pleasure was growing, but not nearly as much as I wanted it to. I wrapped the leg that was placed on his side, around his back. He slid his two fingers down further into me. "Oh god." I started to lose my breath and had to pull away from the kiss. Fang looked into my eyes. "How am I doing" He asked… using his most seductive voice. My answering groan of pleasure was answer enough for him. He slid his two fingers in and I threw my head back gasping loudly. He kissed my bare neck. The speed of his fingers increased. "AH UH UH" It felt so good!

"You are enjoying this aren't you." Fang whispered into my ear. "Uh Yes..Ah.. Don't stop!" I replied.. Slipping in and out of ecstasy.

"How close are you?" He asked, his breathing so heavy he almost didn't get the question out. "Almost.." was all I could reply. He slid another finger in and pumped even harder and faster than before. After a few seconds my body decided it wasn't getting enough. My hips started to move in motion with his fingers, pushing them further and further into my body. Feeding the fire. "Oh God!.." Fang was so horny. I could feel his hardness against the inside of my thigh. I started to undo his belt. "what are you doing?" he panted, confused. "Relieving some pressure," I answered shakily. I slid my hand into his boxers and started rubbing him up and down. He moaned loudly and soon we were in unison with each other. Both unable to talk, we tried only to keep our breath.

Finally on the tip of an orgasm I pulled Fang's face back to mine. He stared me straight in the eyes. The most beautiful eyes in the world. I kissed him, with such ferocity that I smacked my forehead against his. "Ouch! Damn it!" We both said in unison. We shakily began to laugh and then the friction caused more pleasure and we forgot the joke almost instantly. His fingers worked so hard into me, this thumb still rubbing my opening. My hand keeping in time, rubbing up and down his hard penis. Fang leant his head back and moaned loudly. He came in his pants and I stopped… this didn't slow him down. He worked faster and soon I was close to screaming in pleasure. "AH UH FANG! HARDER!" he hammered me so hard that I groaned loudly and hit the top **"OHHH AH!" **he removed his hang and released my leg but kept me held between the tree and his body.

As my eyes opened, a drop of rain fell against the side of my face. I searched for Fang. He was still in front of me. His eyes closed. Maybe he hadn't enjoyed it as much as I had. "…Fang?" I begged. He opened his eyes and a heart breaking smile broke across his face. "Well…," He began "I got a lot more out of this conversation than I originally planned." A few drops fell into his hair and the sound of the rain hitting the trees grew louder and louder. "Should we head back?" I asked, staring into the sky. "Afraid of getting caught?" he mused. Oh Ha Ha.

"What happens when we get back?" I asked, avoiding his eyes. He understood what I was asking. "Well, who says we have to go back straight away?" a smile reflecting from his face onto mine…


	2. Unwound in an instance

MAX P.O.V

The rain drops began to group and increase as we stood staring at each other for what felt like moments. Fang walked towards me and clasped my hand in his. "Do you trust me Max?" He asked staring curiously into my eyes. My heart beat sped up by a fraction. Wow I just wasn't going to get use to this. "More than I trust myself sometimes," I responded smiling as the rain in his hair trickled down his face. "Then follow me," He instructed, a tone of leadership hinted under his voice, making my head flutter a little.

Without warning he shot into the air, still clasping my hand and I had no choice but to follow him, not that I would object. When we reached a suitable altitude he let go of my hand and headed in the opposite direction to the house. It took less than a moment for me to uncurl my wings and hitch the wind. Flying in the dark was difficult and I had all but lost sight of Fang. Luckily he wore black, not the best, but suitable enough for me to be able to make out his silhouette through the sheets of rain. He kept in front of me whilst we were flying and at first I had thought nothing of it. Then the distant began to prod at my nerves. Did he not want to look at me right now? Was he ashamed? Regretful? Had it all been a terrible mistake that would jeopardize the strong leadership for the flock? But as quickly as my doubts and worries had started, they vanished, as he slowed to fly beside me, taking my hand again.

"Look down there." Fang pointed at a clearing just passing beneath us. This sparked my curiosity. "I was planning on bringing you here alone at some stage to talk out the situation we have now got ourselves completely mixed up into. You however beat me to the punch, so the forest worked well enough, though for what I have planned, I think you would appreciate as much as I do…" As he trailed off from his sentence, a huge house broke into my vision below. I looked at him astonished and a smile of satisfaction broke across his face. "Fang, how did you…?" I didn't know what I was asking, but he got the gist of what was on my mind.

We began to lower as he began to explain. "I found this place a few weeks ago, whilst I was clearing my head." "Clearing your head?" I asked curiously. I remembered when he had left unexpectedly during dinner with the flock, it had bothered me more than usual, and I had not felt at ease again until he had come back through the door. "It was about a month after I had started having these feelings towards you. The way everyone could freely touch you, hug you, and I had this barrier of something… something I can't explain… it really got to me that night. When I flew over this place I started to from …a plan." I smiled to myself as I heard the confession. I kissed his hand softly and then turned to walk to the house, pulling him along side me.

The front doors were massive. Almost like a castle from a fairy tale. The door creaked loudly as I pushed it open. The large room in front of me was very dark and dusty, as though it had been abandoned a hundred years ago. I stopped and gaped as I looked around. The curtains over each window were pulled shut to block out any trace of light. We wouldn't have been able to see if the huge door behind us wasn't allowing a flood of ultra violet to accompany us inside.

Fang looked at me questioningly. "It is incredible!" I said a little too loudly. The sound of my voice bouncing off each of the walls and coming back at us ten times louder. "I'm glad you like it," he whispered in my ear. I shuddered. "Come on," he urged pulling me towards a huge marble staircase that dominated the north section of the parlor. We raced up the stairs and Fang pulled me along to the fourth door on the left. "Well you sure know your way around," I teased as he opened the door. "Well I didn't want to get anything wrong," he shyly answered. Now I could feel the heat entering my face as I blushed with happiness at the way Fang had prepared. Inside the room was a huge bed. Go figures. As well as a large rug made from a skinned polar bear on the ground in front. In the right wall of the room was what looked like, and old fire place. Roots of Ivy were growing down from the chimney creating a sort of spooky feeling. I made my way towards the curtains when I heard a noise behind me. Fang had lit a small fire inside the fire place. He gestured me to come over and join him. My body agreed before I even thought about it. He sat on the bear rug in front of the fire and I all too eagerly sat down beside him. He put his arm around my shoulders and I lulled my head onto his shoulder. It was only a minute or two before the flames reached the Ivy and erupted with colour. Purples and greens blazed the edges of the frame as I watched in amazement. The scene in front of me would probably be a perfect description of how my heart reacted to Fang, and as I caught him staring at me instead of the fire, I knew he felt the same way as well.

"Fang I..." I blushed furiously. I didn't know what to say. What he had done meant so much to me, all the effort he had put in and here I was, not even being able to say thank you or tell him how amazing he made me feel. He placed his hand on the side of my face. It was probably cold but I didn't notice. I took a deep breath and tried again. "Fang, what you have done here... the things you have been telling me... none of it seems real to me. I feel like I will wake from this dream to find myself lying on my bed, passed out from exhaustion or something and feeling like an idiot."

"You never have to fear that. Now that I know that you feel the same way I have no reason to hide it, I have no reason to ever be away from you-"He stopped when I leaned forward and started softly kissing his lips. I wrapped my hand around his neck to pull him closer. As the kiss grew deeper, our lips began to move in unison which each other. My breath became his breath; my thoughts flowed off my tongue and into his mind. He clutched my lower back with the hand that wasn't holding my head to his, and began to lower me off of my knees and onto my back. His body was light and now warm from the fire as it rested on top of mine. He sat up, knees either side of my thighs, and pulled of his shirt. His torso glimmered in the firelight. I sat up and pulled him towards me. I started kissing his amazingly musclier stomach, feeling him shudder slightly under my touch. Satisfaction flooded my system. I then made my way up from his stomach to his rippling pectorals. He let out a quiet moan, and I smiled. I lightly kissed along his collarbone and up his neck until I reached his ear. "I'll always want you," I whispered as seductively as I could into his ear. He pulled my face back to his and dived into a passionate kiss.

He lay me back down and started pulling up my shirt. I felt slightly self conscious, but let him continue without resistance. He pulled my top over my head. I felt suddenly bare. He leaned down and started kissing just below my (strapless) bra. My back jerked in pleasure, which allowed him to weave under and undo my bra. He threw it across the room until it hit a wall and fell to the floor. As he looked back at me he gasped "You are so beautiful" and at this I couldn't help but cover my chest. A natural instinct for a self-conscious teenager, a look of anguish crossed his face and he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You Never Ever have to feel self conscious in front of me, I..." He tugged at my arms and they loosely fell limp to my side. He kissed down my collar bone and stopped once he reached my breasts. He took the left one in his hand and gently started to massage. The right nipple he took in his mouth and swirled around. I moaned in pleasure at the feeling and could feel the smile spread across his face. He became more eager and started to bite on my nipple. My back arched as I moaned a second time even louder. I could feel his pleasure against the side of my thigh and reached down to undo his trousers. For moment I was surprised by the animal that took over when I was all too eager for Fang.

His trousers were easy enough to get undone. First the button and then the fly, _just breathe_, I thought to myself. Fang felt my tension and grabbed the wrist of the hand undoing his pants. I froze, not wanting to do anything that would spoil the moment. He moved my hand to the back of his neck and resumed kissing me. I couldn't help but sulk a little and Fang caught this as well. He chuckled a little and then finished taking his trousers off himself. Victory!

Once he had finished with his pants, he reached down and started to unclasp mine. This time it was me who grabbed his wrist and stop him. The heat was making my head spin, but I still hadn't decided if I was completely ready for this. He stopped, sat up and looked at me. "For God sake Max! Do you want this or not?"…


	3. Awkward Lust

For a split second I panicked. It seemed that every part of our future now depended on my answer. If I stopped this here and now, Fang and I could never really be more than what we had always been, a friendly distant from one another. But if I let it happen… "I – I do want this" I stuttered. Fang slid his leg back over me and sat facing the fire beside me. "Fang?" he ignored me, staring at the flames. Why did I have to be so cautious all the time? He had put in so much effort to make this perfect and here I was wrecking the mood. I knew deep down that I loved Fang. I wanted Fang, in everyway.

I moved around his glorious half naked body to kneel between him and the flames. His gaze met mine, but I remained silent, not wanting to ruin anything further. "Max, what do you want from me?" he whispered. This question caught me off guard. "What are you talking about?" I answered bewildered. He looked down at the ground, "One minute you can't get enough of me, and the next… am I not good enough? If you don't want this… I don't know if I can go back to the way things were… I don't have the strength, or the will power. You're all I think about, day and night and I really think that I-" he stopped as I moved his face up, and our eyes met. "You are my best friend Fang, you always have been, and I'll always want you." I leaned down and pushed my lips against his. He responded instantly, and with a newly lit intensity, as if daring any distractions to present themselves. Our breathing was getting heavier. Fang pulled away to catch his breath and stood. I glanced up, half glazed by the lack of oxygen. He smiled and disappeared from my view.

I stood and looked around the room, which was now filled with a soft screen of almost visible warmth from the fire. He was lying on the bed, arms behind his head, staring at me. "It would seem, Maximum, that I am wearing far more clothing than you are." He raised an eyebrow and grinned the most flirtatious grin I had ever seen. I looked down and realised I still had my pants on. And my shoes. I quickly fumbled with my shoes, awkwardly swaying as I yanked them off. I caught myself on the bedpost before I face planted the floor. "Elegant" laughed Fang. He crawled toward where I was standing, and on his knees, reached about the same height as me. I leaned forward to kiss him, wrapping both my arms around his neck. My breasts pushed against his warm torso, and the contact sent a shiver down my spine. It felt great. Fang slid his hands down my stomach, as I groaned, and slid them into my pants. I unconsciously grabbed his wrist with one of my hands. His whole body froze for a split second, and I had a moment to panic, before he grabbed my waist and forced me onto the middle of the bed, pinning my arms up above my head with one of his hands. He looked at me intensely and then grinned and moved down to kiss my neck, making his way slowly downward. "You," he began to say between kisses, "want this as much as I do. I know that. So quit being difficult." I laughed and tried to pull my hands out of his grasp. He wasn't going to let me move. He came back to my face and kissed me softly before sliding his other hand down my pants. My back arched and I moaned as he massaged my opening. I could feel his smile, as the kiss grew more intense. He moved his hand down further, and his fingers began to penetrate me. I pleasurable burning began to form, and my eyes began to roll back into my head, he started to move his fingers faster. I groaned loudly, and he moved his mouth to start sucking on my nipple. Circulating his tongue in rhythm. "**AH Fang!**" I moaned. "What do you want Max?" he breathed seductively against my chest. "**Harder**" I groaned. His fingers pushed deeper into me, and as I bit my lip, the burning increased. I struggled against his hold on my wrists, I needed to put the fire out, it felt SO good. He wouldn't let go. My moans began to grow in volume and soon my hips began to move in rhythm, trying to push him deeper still. He stopped suddenly and pulled his hand out of my pants. I looked at him, begging with my eyes for him to keep going. He slowly let go of my wrists, and almost instantly I had torn my pants off and thrown them against the wall. He smiled, and I pushed him down on the bed and put my knees on either side of his body.


	4. Sweet Exhaustion

MAX P.O.V

He had a victorious grin on his face, and in this state of sexual frustration, it annoyed me... but only for a second. "You sir, are a tease," I leaned down to kiss him on the lips, "Has anyone ever told you that?" "I like to get what I want" he answered smugly. Right then. My turn. I grabbed his wrists that were resting on my thighs, and at the same time grabbed the edges of the sheets on the bed. I had his wrists tied to the bed posts before he even knew what was happening. I am an awesome statistical fighter, did he really not expect me to be able to capture him. As controlled by his sexual needs as he was. Easy. He raised his eyebrows at me. I straightened my back and with my left hand, I began to grope my left breast softly. A small moan escaped my lips. "What are you doing..." Fang began, his eagerness for the situation evident in his voice.

My right hand made its way slowly down my toned stomach to the edge of my briefs. I paused for second. I wonder if this will work. Remember to stay in control. I continued in my tracks and lower my hand into my briefs and began to massage my opening, as Fang had done. It felt just as good. I moaned quite loudly, surprised at myself. Fang began to shake beneath me, and a groan escaped what I'm sure would have been a struggle to not show that I was winning. Oh yeah. Who's in control now Fang. I opened my eyes to look into his, and giggled. He had such a concentrated look on his face, but behind his eyes was a fire, longing for me. I pushed my hand deeper and a ripple of pleasure ran up my spine. I grinned in pleasure. **SNAP**. The sound startled me and all of a sudden Fang's arms were around me and his mouth was kissing every part of my body. "Alright, no more teasing, you are driving me insane!" he growled and I giggled. He grabbed the edges of my briefs and before I realised they were gone. He then grabbed his briefs and they were gone even faster. If that were possible. I lay with the back against the soft sheets, my legs parted baring myself to Fang. It was still a little embarrassing, but he didn't seem to mind. He lay on top of me slowly and kiss my mouth gently. "Are you ready?"

FANG P.O.V

Every part of my body was on fire, and Max was all I wanted. Ever. God, I was so ready to have her. Especially after that self pleasuring act. I didn't know she could be so much hotter than she already was. But right now, at this very moment, I was scared. I knew that the first time for a girl was painful. Really painful. And here I was all too willing to inflict pain on the girl that I loved. She seemed keen enough. But she wasn't in her right state of mind. To be honest neither was I. We had secretly wanted each other for too long. It was maddening. We were both naked. I had made sure I had been fast, so she wouldn't reconsider as she had done almost three times now. I lay down on top of her beautiful body. Just the sight of her naked was enough to make me give in. I kissed her as gently as I could. "Are you ready?" I asked. I could hear the burning in my voice. I didn't want to hurt her. Ever. If she wasn't ready, I wouldn't pursue. I could handle that... right? She leaned up and kissed me back. "Don't worry about me Fang, I am the stronger one, remember?" She playfully flirted back. But I knew it was a cover up. She was scared. I just lay still staring into her eyes. "I want you Fang. In every way," she whispered in my ear. Well, sounds like enough to me. I raised my hips and penetrated her. Her hands, holding the tops of my arms, squeezed hard and a look of pain crossed her face. I instantly felt terrible. "I'm okay," she said shakily. She began moving her hips slightly. It felt really good. So I followed her lead.

MAX P.O.V

OUCH. That about sums it up. There was a new fire now. A painful one. But I knew it wouldn't last. I was strong enough for this. I started moving my hips, because Fang had frozen. It did feel good, just not quite right... not yet. I avoided Fang's eye contact, for as long as I could, and then when I finally couldn't avoid it anymore, I glanced at his face. It left me breathless. The look on his face... like he had never seen something so beautiful before in his life. He leaned down and kissed my stomach. Slowly he kissed his way up my torso, between my breasts and up my neck to linger at my collar bone. His sweet kisses had distracted me from the pain, and now that my thoughts returned, I was thrilled to realise that it was all but gone. All that was left was pure adrenaline and a savage need. Fang caught my smile, and beamed brilliantly back. My pain had clearly been torturing him. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Are you okay?" My moan of pleasure was all the response he needed and almost immediately his pace quickened. He put his tongue in my mouth and I reciprocated all to eagerly. Each thrust of his hips feeding me. Soon it wasn't enough. I wrapped my legs around his body and squeezed, forcing him deeper into me. We both moaned loudly. "**Max! You feel so good!**" Fang said, in what seemed like a frustrated tone. I unwrapped my legs and rolled to end up with Fang beneath me. Placing my hands on his chest, I began to move in long slow movements at first, and the feeling was incredible. Like even better than choc chip cookies. Fang sat up to kiss my breasts. "_AH Fang, I'm almost..._" I couldn't even finish my sentence; words seem a waste of time compared to the state of mind inflicted by all that was Fang. He lent back on his arms, as my back arched and we both climaxed. I swear I saw fireworks. Or those little silver bugs that appear when you've hit your head.

My body crumpled and I limply fell down onto the sheets beside Fang...

FANG P.O.V

Max lay very still next to me. All I could here was the racing beats of the organ inside my chest. The adrenaline being drained from my body. This was the best day of my life. Easily. She looked so beautiful. Her lips pale, and her forehead clammy. She was exhausted. I guess I was good. Haha. I lent over and grabbed the edge of the sheet. I draped it over us both and gathered Max in my arms. Ever so slightly, she adjusted her position with her head resting in between my shoulder and my head. I could smell her skin. Exotic spices. She was soft against me, like silk, and the small movements of her chest had her breasts rubbing against my side. A fight would never wear Max out like this... Best just to let her catch her breath... Come to think of it... I'm a little tired too...


	5. Passion Fire

… When I woke up, Fang was gone. You are kidding me. I sat up and felt a small discomfort between my legs. I smiled. Fang was mine. Oh yeah. I traced patterns on my skin, remembering where his hands had gripped so tightly in moments of utter pleasure. God I had never experienced anything that had felt so good. Ever. I chucked my legs over the edge of the bed and chucked on my t-shirt, just long enough to cover anything R rated.

I made my way down the great northern stairs of the huge house and saw a faint glimmer of light coming from a room below and slightly beneath the stairs I had come from. I followed. Poking my head through the door, I realised that the room I was scoping out of instinct was a large kitchen. "Hello Sexy" Fang's voice came from the left and I glanced over to see him in his boxers leaning on the bench. I blushed. "Hey Fang". I walked to a bench on the other side of the kitchen and with a quick jump, hopped on to sit on it. "Are you hungry?" he asked in a nonchalant voice. Only for you Fang, "I could eat a cow" I replied though it wasn't what I was thinking per say. He smiled his flirty smile. Goddamn mind reader.

He threw me a chocolate chip cookie and took one for himself from what looked like a hollowed upside down mud pile. "Interesting taste in furniture these people have" I mused.

Fang crossed the room to end up leaning against my closed knees. "Max, you can make small talk all you like or we can admit that we both want each other again," he said in the sexiest demanding voice I had ever heard. I wrapped my legs around him, forgetting that I wasn't wearing underwear, and his breath caught. I giggled. He ran his right hand down my lower back and all too easily lifted me off the bench with my legs still holding him close, and carried me towards another room. Candles lit this room with a dim glow. From the small glances out of the corners of my eyes, I deducted that this was the living room. Fang plopped me on a rather luxurious couch covered in dark red velvet. Yep, a living room. Sitting on his knees in front of me, he pushed my shoulders so that I was leaning deep enough back into the couch that I was staring at the ceiling. He started nibbling on my ear, his hand massaging my breast through my shirt. My nipples went hard and he rubbed them tenderly with his fingertips, smiling. Kissing down my neck, he wrapped his hand around the back of my waist and pulled so that my bottom was sitting on the edge of the couch. "I want to please you in every way that I can" he whispered into my ear as he raised my shirt slightly. My heart beat went from a school zone to a highway speed in that exact second. He kissed the lower edges of my stomach and slid his hands and wrists under my knees to hold my legs in place. His mouth kissed down further and my back arched. I would have shied away if his arms weren't holding me in place.

His slipped his tongue down my slit from the top of my opening, tickling my clitoris. I let out a shocked moan "**OOH**". Fang raised his head and winked at me. I laughed and pushed his head back down. "How very demanding" he chuckled under his breath. He slid he tongue down again but harder this time, pushing again me and causing a shudder of pleasure to radiate from my crotch and up my spine "**AH FANG**" I moaned. Moving his tongue in a slow motion he pushed in all the right places. I was so hot for him. I wanted him in me again right now. I tried to move but he held me still. "**FANG, IT FEELS SO GOOD**" I moaned loudly and he pulled me closer. He slid his tongue down deeper and penetrated my body. His tongue felt amazing. Warm and wet and hard. Not quite as hard… but still amazingly good. My legs tensed and he knew that I was close to ecstasy. He swirled his tongue inside me, touching the edges and sending ripples of pleasure in every direction. "**AHHH**" I moaned loudly, starting to shake with pleasure. I was so close. I pushed his head against me, trying to get him deeper. It worked. He forced his tongue so deep into me that my eyes rolled back into my head and my back arched intensely. It felt unbelievable. Having him down there, feeling the control. I was boss. His tongue played with my sensitivity and I came. Hard. "**UHHHHH FAAANG!**" I yelled.

Fang released my body and leant back against the coffee table, licking his lips and smirking with a victorious grin. "You taste very good Max" he said. I sat up, my head swimming, and saw that he was very hard. I stood up and held out my hands. He grabbed them, a questioning look on his faced, and stood too. I pushed him towards the closest wall, knocking over some picture frames on the way. He let out air as he slammed against the wall and I kissed him as ferociously as I could, rubbing my hips against his now throbbing penis. "God Max you are so irresistible" he moaned in-between kisses. I bit his neck softly and the down his shoulders. He rolled his head back against the wall and surrendered to what ever I wanted to do. Good. I kissed down his chest and down his stomach, sliding his boxers down as I went, revealing his very erect penis. I rested on my knees and slid my hands down the length of him. I rubbed up and down slowly at first and then built some speed. I heard his knuckles crack as he clenched his fists and moaned in pleasure. Glancing up at his face and seeing that his eyes were closed, I slid my tongue along the side of his penis. He gasped. I smiled and filled with a new arousal. I wanted to please him too. To return the favour. And by the feel of he tensed muscles, he longed for it.

I closed my lips around the tip of his penis and slid down, feeling him rub against my tongue and tickle the back of my throat. His knees shook and his back arched. This was so much fun. I was burning with pleasure at the same time, loving his intense reactions. I built speed and pressed my tongue harder against him. One of his hands caressed the back of my head and started to influence my speed. He wanted it faster. I moved even faster, keeping my mouth tight around him. Saliva was building in my mouth, making everything slippery. Finally he let go of my head and covered his face, letting out a large moan "**OHHH MAX IM SO CLOSE**". I gently let my teeth slide down the edges of him and he shuddered and his knees almost buckled. I felt the warm liquid run down my throat. "**MAAAXX!**" he yelled, punching the wall beside him as he lowered his hands.

I could feel an intense heat between my legs and hadn't realised just how hot Fang made me, writhing underneath my control. He spun me around so that my back was against the wall and tore my shirt off. He kissed me passionately. We tasted like each other, and neither of us cared at all. It was incredible. After a few minutes of kissing and biting fangs neck, he was as aroused again as I had been while I was pleasuring him.

He slid his hand down my stomach ad stuck two fingers deep into me. I was so wet and it made him smile. "**TAKE ME FANG**". And without a further breath Fang lifted my legs to wrap around his waist and held me against him and the wall. He was so hard. He slid his penis into me and I erupted. Fang held me close, our hips moving close together, and moaned quietly under his breath. He pumped slowly at first and quickly built speed. Pushing his penis harder and deeper into me than he had last night, feeling that I was less fragile. It reached places that I didn't know felt good. Our breathing got heavy and our heartbeats were racing. I arched my back and he leaned down to kiss my breasts, still pounding my body against the wall. He got harder and unbelievably bigger and I could feel he was close. I pumped my hips hard against him and felt close to climax as well. I leaned hard against the wall pushing myself out closer towards him and we moaned loudly giving a hard push. I felt his hot fluids release inside me and I tingled all over from the feeling. "Max" Fang panted. He held me against him, looking into my eyes. "I can't believe how good you make me feel."


End file.
